


Injured

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin is injured badly but luckily has a caring guy to help take care of him





	Injured

Anakin's eyes opened slowly and he let out a loud moan. Every inch of his body was in excruciating pain. 

"Anakin," a familiar voice asked softly. 

Anakin blinked a couple of times and saw the love of his life. "Obi Wan," he tried to speak but it came out in a bare whisper. 

Obi Wan was crying and looked like he had been crying for quite some time. "You've been hurt badly but you'll be alright in time." Obi Wan gently brushed his lips against Anakin's forehead and tried to send some healing vibes through their bond. Anakin let out a content sigh, feeling slightly less pained after receiving Obi Wan's healing vibes. "Don't try to talk love." 

Obi Wan informed the medical droid that Anakin was awake and stayed nearby as they did tests. Anakin was glad that Obi Wan stayed close. He thought he was so close to death. If not for the strong love that he felt for Obi Wan and vice versa, he might almost wish he was dead. In the past, he had usually been able to bounce back from an injury quickly due to his age and health, but this time was different. It was weeks before he was able to move one of his arms without being sore and that was despite the number of pain meds that he received from the droids and the healing from Obi Wan. 

After about two months which was mostly spent out of consciousness due to the pain medication knocking him out where he would be forced to rest, he was able to speak without being in pain. He nudged Obi Wan awake. "What's wrong," Obi Wan asked sleepily. 

"You should go home and eat and shower," Anakin suggested with a smile.

"You're talking! How do you feel?" Obi Wan was relieved to hear Anakin's voice again.

Anakin smiled. "Like I still have a way to go before I get better. I've heard some interesting things recently."

"What kind of things," Obi Wan asked happy to hear Anakin speaking in his normal voice.

"Arguments that you got into with people because you refused to leave my bedside. I may have not been entirely conscious but my ears still worked fine."

Obi Wan sighed and placed a hand on Anakin's cheek. "I promised you I wouldn't leave you."

"Kiss me," Anakin said suddenly. "Just please kiss me. I want to feel your lips on mine."

Obi Wan smiled and indulged him. Anakin smiled. "I forgot how good that felt. Look, I'm starting to feel better. I would feel even better if you took care of yourself. Just take thirty minutes to eat something other than this crap they're feeding you here and go shower. But come back."

"Anakin," Obi Wan protested but Anakin put his hand over Obi Wan's mouth.

"Please. I could feel your suffering despite being mostly unconscious. Do it for me. I don't want you to leave but please."

Obi Wan sighed. "Fine. But I will be back in exactly thirty minutes," Obi Wan replied getting up to leave. 

"Wait," Anakin said softly. "Kiss again first."

Obi Wan laughed and gave Anakin another kiss. "You're a pain in my neck you know."

"But you love me so," Anakin said with a grin.

Obi Wan left after giving Anakin yet another kiss. Exactly thirty minutes later, he showed back up to find Anakin being checked over again by the medical droids. "He is well enough to be at home if you're up for taking care of him. It's been proven that stubborn fools tend to feel better sooner if they're surrounded by comfort."

Obi Wan didn't bother to hide his laugh at Anakin's scowl. "I'm not stubborn. I've just been in here for almost three months. Yes I am still sore and there are still issues but I will feel better being at home. Obi Wan is a good nurse."

"I will take good care of you but are you sure it's wise? You almost died? You've still got a couple broken bones," Obi Wan said unsurely.

"I'm better for the most part, I can get better at home with you taking care of me. I think this way everyone will win," Anakin replied smugly. 

The medical droid sighed. "He's right. I can give you all the information for his pain medication and you know how to change wounds so I don't see the issue. Don't worry Master Kenobi."

Obi Wan looked at Anakin's pleading face. "Alright." Obi Wan had help getting Anakin and everything back to their place. He helped Anakin get comfortable in bed. 

"Thanks," Anakin told Obi Wan as he tried to shield his pain. 

Obi Wan sighed. "You can try to shield your pain all you want but I can still see it physically. The only way you'll stay here is if you stay honest with me about how you feel."

Anakin sighed. "Ok. Thanks for everything. I really appreciate it." 

Obi Wan nodded and sat next to Anakin on the bed taking his hand and kissing it. "I love you. I hope this helps you get better quicker."

"Being home with you in this much more comfortable bed where I don't have to hear my lover being yelled at for neglecting his Jedi duties is much better," Anakin told him with a smile.

Obi Wan sighed. "You're more important than any of my Jedi duties."

"I never thought I'd hear those words coming out of you," Anakin teased. 

Obi Wan smiled. "Well, it's true. I'm sorry you were injured so badly. I wish I could have prevented it from happening."

"It's alright. I'll be fine in time. It's my fault anyway. If I had listened to you years ago I wouldn't have taken an unnecessary risk," Anakin said wincing as he accidentally bumped his broken rib. 

"I wish I could take away all your pain," Obi Wan told him sadly. 

"I love you Obi Wan. Never forget that," Anakin told him forcing him to look him in the eyes. Obi Wan nodded and kissed Anakin. Anakin kissed back eagerly. "I cannot wait to get better so I can reward you for how well you've done taking care of me."

Obi Wan laughed. "One tracked mind."

"Can you blame me? I've got a very sexy guy," Anakin told Obi Wan with a wink.

"Well, all the more reason for you to be honest and open with how you're feeling. Holding your pain from me will only do more harm than good," Obi Wan scolded. 

Anakin nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." Anakin was open with Obi Wan about how he hurt and together, they helped get him back on his feet. It wasn't an easy journey but it only made their relationship stronger.


End file.
